1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to production of vehicles, and more particularly to a production method of vehicles, a production system of vehicles, and a vehicle.
2. Acronyms
The written description provided herein contains acronyms, which refer, for example, to various stages of production of vehicles. For purposes of the written description herein, acronyms will be defined as follows:
Floor Process Unit (FPU)
Interior Parts Mount Process Unit (IPMPU)
Body Main Process Unit (BMPU)
Running Parts Mount Process Unit (RPMPU)
Exterior Parts Attachment Process Unit (EPAPU)
Assembly Process Unit (APU)
Weld Process Unit (WPU)
Floor Main Process Unit (FMPU)
Rear Floor Module Process Unit (RFMPU)
Rear End Module Process Unit (REMPU)
Body Side LH Process Unit (BSLHPU)
Roof Process Unit (RPU)
Body Side RH Process Unit (BSRHPU)
Body Side Sub-line Inner Trimming Unit (BSSITU)
Set Process Unit (SPU)
Body Unit (UBU)
Under Running Unit (URU)
Liquid Supply Process Unit (LSPU)
Window Attachment Process Unit (WAPU)
Door Mount Process Unit (DMPU)
Exterior Surface Decoration Process Unit (ESDPU)
Right-hand Door Assembly Process Unit (RDAPU)
Left-hand Door Assembly Process Unit (LDAPU)
3. Background Information
In production of a body of an automotive vehicle, a various kinds of pillars, side sills, side members, cross members, a cowl box, and roof rails are made of a structurally strengthened member having a closed section, and they are connected to form a body structure. Body panels are attached to the structure to form a three-dimensional appearance of the body.
Within a plant, an automated production line is installed for production of automotive vehicles. The production line begins with a pressing process for production of body panels of different three-dimensional appearances. Conventionally, a painting and coating process is included in the production line. The painting process necessarily requires a drying process. Also included in the production line is equipment to cope with a change in body color. The drying process requires a lot of space within the plant. Accordingly, the conventional production of vehicles requires a great number of processes ranging from 800 to 1000 if a space needed for one vehicle is counted as one process.
The conventional production of vehicles demands workers to do their jobs within such closed spaces as an engine compartment and a vehicle cabin. Thus, much time and effort are consumed. For example, a worker must enter a vehicle cabin through an opening for a door to do his job.
An object of the present invention is to accomplish an enormous reduction in number of processes for production of vehicles as well as a remarkable improvement in working environment.
According to one aspect of the present invention, there is provided a method of production of vehicles, comprising:
a floor process of assembling floor constituent parts, each being a light metal extrusion die cast product, and connecting said assembled floor constituent parts to make a floor structure;
an interior parts mount process of mounting interior parts to said floor structure to make a floor unit;
a body main process of trimming each of two body side structures to make a body side unit, trimming a roof structure to make a roof unit, assembling said floor unit, said body side units, and said roof structure, and connecting said assembled floor unit, body side units and roof unit to make a body unit;
a running parts mount process of mounting to said body unit an under running unit that includes an engine, a power train, and a suspension unit; and
an exterior parts attachment process of attaching body panels to said body unit.
According to another aspect of the present invention, there is provided a system of production of vehicles, comprising:
a floor process unit (FPU) for assembling floor constituent parts, each being a light metal extrusion die cast product, and connecting said assembled floor constituent parts to make a floor structure;
an interior parts mount process unit (IPMPU) for mounting interior parts to said floor structure to make a floor unit;
a body main process unit (BMPU) for trimming each of two body side structures to make a body side unit, trimming a roof structure to make a roof unit, assembling said floor unit, said body side units, and said roof structure, and connecting said assembled floor unit, body side units and roof unit to make a body unit;
a running parts mount process unit (RPMPU) for mounting to said body unit an under running unit that includes an engine, a power train, and a suspension unit; and
an exterior parts attachment process unit (EPAPU) for attaching body panels to said body unit.
According to other aspect of the present invention, there is provided an automotive vehicle comprising:
a floor unit made by mounting parts to a floor structure that has been made by assembling and connecting floor constituent parts, each being a light metal extrusion die cast product;
two body side units made by trimming two body side structures;
a roof unit made by trimming a roof structure;
said roof unit, said body side units, and said roof unit being assembled and connected to make a body unit;
an under running unit that includes an engine, a power train, and a suspension unit, said under running unit being mounted to said body unit;
door units made by trimming door structures, said door units being mounted to said body unit; and
body panels attached at least to said body unit.